Koizora
by Corazon de Diamante
Summary: El primer amor suele marcar la vida de una persona. Historia Larga - Adaptación Libre (Estado: Hiatus)
1. Heroe

**Disclaimer:** Adaptación del manga: Koizora de **Mika**; con personajes de _Sailor Moon_, propiedad de: **_Naoko Takeuchi_**.

_**C**_

_**K**_oizora

Por

_**C**_orazón de _**D**_iamante

_**C**_

**Mi sueño es…**

Por: Usagi Tsukino

_No me creerán, pero, tengo recuerdos de cuando era un bebé. Y el que atesoro con más cariño, es cuando cada domingo mis padres me llevaban al parque, la calidez de sus brazos me hacían sentir protegida y amada. Sus melodiosas risas, mientras permanecíamos recostados en una manta sobre el verde pasto; me arrullaban. Fue una tradición que mi pequeño hermano también disfruto._

_Cada noche le rogaba a mi madre o a mi padre que me contara su historia de amor, y no me aburría sin importarme las cientos de vece que me la habían relatado. Los cuentos que nos compraron muy pocas veces fueron leídos._

_Los años han pasado y pese a que me la paso peleando con mi hermano o mi mamá me regaña por mis calificaciones, somos muy unidos y nos queremos. Mi papá cada vez que llega del trabajo nos trae algún dulce a mí y a mi hermano. Mi mamá finge enojarse, pero siempre quiere que le compartamos._

_En un futuro deseo casarme, formar una familia y seguir los pasos de mis amados padres. Cada noche rezo para que la persona que estoy destinada a amar, no le pase nada malo y sea tan feliz como lo soy yo. Algunas veces creo soñar con él, no he visto su rostro, pero sé que cuando lo vea lo reconoceré: Será un chico gentil, amable, romántico, detallista, comprensivo._

_Y lo más importarte: ¡Él nunca me hará llorar!_

_Varias veces he perdido el sueño imaginando nuestro primer encuentro el cuál será de ensueño; un tiempo después de conocernos me pedirá que seamos novios y nuestro primer beso será bajo la luz de la Luna, estudiaremos en la misma universidad, trabajaremos y cuando estemos estables económicamente me propondrá matrimonio, mi padre me entregara en el altar y mi familia se sentirá orgullosa de mí. Después de un año tendremos un hijo _–tres en total–_ y lo llevaremos cada domingo a pasear al parque. Nos amaremos hasta que seamos viejitos y les contaremos nuestra historia de amor a nuestros nietos. _

**Nueve años antes**

–¡Mina, no merecía ser castigada, esta vez sí hice la tarea…!

–Usa, entonces por qué no la leíste…

–Me dio pena leerla enfrente de todos nuestros compañeros… hablo sobre mi chico ideal y que mi sueño en un futuro es casarme y formar una linda familia como mis padres.

–Usa no eres la única, pero yo ya encontré a mi chico ideal…

–¡Sí!… y quién es…

–Ten por seguro que mañana lo conocerás… –sonrió pícaramente.

El sol se estaba ocultando y el alumbrado público iluminaba las transitas calles.

–Tengo que hablar a mi casa para avisarle a mi mamá que llegare más tarde… –abrió la bolsita de su mochila donde solía guardar su celular– ¡No esta! Mina todo por tu culpa…! –sollozo y se soltó del brazo de su amiga.

–¡¿Mi culpa?!

–Sí, por estar ¨mensajeando¨ contigo, mientras se suponía que estaba haciendo el trabajo extra que me pidió la profesora Haruna… Si mi mamá se entera de que lo he perdido me castigara por un mes, ya que es el tercero que pierdo…

–Usa, no te preocupes te acompaño a la bibliotec…

No termino la frase, cuando ella ya se encontraba corriendo en dirección a la escuela.

–¡Mina, adelantarte a la parada del autobús! –grito con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que espanto a unos oficinistas que pasaban a su lado.

_**C**_

Corrió por los obscuros y solitarios pasillos, recordó las historias de fantasmas que le habían contado sus compañeras; en otra ocasión se hubiese muerto del miedo, pero le daba más miedo cuando su mamá se enojaba. Estaba a unos pasos de la biblioteca, pero la bibliotecaria ya estaba poniéndole llave a la entrada principal.

–Señorita Setsuna, por fav…or no cie…rre, he dejado mi ce…lular en una de las me…sas de estu…dio.

La pobre no podía ni hablar y la bibliotecaria se compadeció de ella.

–Está bien, pero no tardes demasiado…

–Gracias, señorita Setsuna.

No encontró el celular donde lo había dejado, se hinco debajo de la mesa y nada. Lo busco en las mesas contiguas y nada. Decidió rendirse y enfrentar el castigo, entonces lo vio en el estante frente a ella a un lado de un libro. Se sintió inmensamente feliz y lo tomo.

–¡Me salve! –grito a todo pulmón.

–¡Shhh! –dijo Setsuna en broma– estamos en una biblioteca.

Usagi se llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza y sonrió apenada.

_**C**_

–¡Papá, bienvenido!

Fue la primera en recibirlo, y le ayudo a cargar el estuche con su cámara fotográfica profesional.

–¿Cómo te fue? –lo abrazo– ¿Qué me trajiste de tu viaje?

Usagi se moría de la curiosidad, y quería tener el poder de rayos X, para ver dentro de la maleta.

–Te lo daré después, porque si mamá se entera…

–¡Kenji Tsukino!

–¡Nos descubrió! –dijo en un susurro el pobre hombre y vio a su esposa quien se sentaba en el sillón con los brazos cruzados.

–No quedamos en que ya no la consentirías tanto, recuerda que trato de escondernos sus pésimas calificaciones.

–Amor mío… A ti te traje un regalo especial –saco una cajita plateada de la bolsa delantera de la maleta.

Se hinco y se la entregó en son de paz. Se ilumino el rostro de su esposa y lo tomo.

–Cariño, qué es… qué es… –dijo más que emocionada.

_**C**_

–¡Estoy tan feliz de no haberme ido a la cama sin cenar!

Con ¨la pijama¨ de conejitos puesta, estaba más que lista para dormir. Se recostó y tomo su celular color rosa entre sus manos, de repente se escuchó el ringtone. Vio en la pantalla que era un número desconocido, pero decidió contestar.

–¿Bueno?

–¡Me alegro que encontraras tu celular dónde lo deje!

–¡Fuiste tú quien lo dejo ahí, muchas gracias! Me salvaste de un castigo seguro… –se sincero ante aquel desconocido.

–De nada, Usagi.

Fue tal la impresión que por poco y se cae de la cama.

–¿Sabes mi nombre?

–Sí, y también sé que vas en el grupo de primero ¨E¨.

–¿Cómo te llamas? ¿En qué grupo vas?

Usagi se hinco sobre su sobrecama y espero expectante las respuestas.

–Es un secreto…

–¡No es justo!

–Sera mejor que te deje dormir o llegaras tarde como todas las mañanas.

Su risa se escuchó tan cálida y alegre, que el corazón de Usagi comenzó a latir con rapidez, y colgó. Apago la luz y dejo su celular sobre su mesa de noche, el cual miro detenidamente, hasta que el sueño la venció.

_**C**_

–¡Usa, es él!

Mina se encontraba recargada sobre la pared de enfrente del salón de primero ¨B¨; parecía que se iba a desmallar por la emoción.

–No me digas que te gusta ese chico…

Temerosa señalo al que se encontraba tocando la guitarra, mientras varias jóvenes lo veían fascinadas desde sus bancas.

–¿Cómo crees? Yo me refiero al que acaba de entrar a su salón. Se llama Malachite, verdad que es todo un sueño…

–¡Mina, ya nos vio y viene para acá! Yo creo que fue por discretas…

–Usa no es hora de hacer bromas… dime cómo me veo –le pregunto disimuladamente y acomodo su moño rojo.

–Luces linda… –le susurró al oído.

Mina no cabía de la emoción y cuando estaba a punto de presentarse, él la interrumpió.

–Te llamas Usagi Tsukino, ¿verdad?

–Yo… –dijo tímidamente, entonces Mina bajo corriendo las escaleras. Estaba a punto de seguir a su mejor amiga, cuando se dio cuenta que el chico que estaba tocando la guitarra se le quedo viendo fijamente, ella se sintió intimidada. El miedo que él le provocaba, hasta cierto punto era justificado.

–Entonces, no piensas contestarme…

–Lo s…siento, tengo que irme…

_**C**_

–Mina ya falta poco para que acabe el receso, no piensas salir del baño.

Usagi estaba preocupada por su amiga, solo podía escuchar sus sollozos al otro lado de la puerta.

–Malachite, está interesado en ti.

–Mina, eso no es cierto, no creo que a él le interese alguien tan infantil como yo… Sigo usando el mismo peinado que llevaba desde que era una niña. Lo más probable es que me conozca, por ser la que llego el primer día de clases sin zapatos, y como bien sabes toda la escuela se enteró. Por esto todo el mundo sabe mi nombre –sonrió al recordar al chico que le había hablado la noche anterior y se recargo sobre la puerta– Mina tu eres muy hermosa por dentro y por fuera y ten por seguro que cuando te conozca estará más que interesado en ti.

Mina abrió tan de repente la puerta que Usagi estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

–Usa no te subestimes, eres muy linda…–la abrazo, y se separó de ella, al ver por el gran espejo que su rímel había sucumbido ante sus lágrimas, saco el maquillaje de su bolsa.

–Por cierto, te ha vuelto a hablar el chico misterioso.

–No, y no creo que me hable de nuevo…

–Algo me dice que estas vacaciones de verano conocerás al chico de tus sueños. ¡Es una predicción de la Diosa del Amor! –dijo con determinación y con la alegría que la caracteriza– ¡Yo no me voy a rendir, terminando las clases hablare con Malachite!

_**C**_

–Mina, el entrenador me dijo que te comentara: que hoy tenemos práctica y es obligatorio asistir.

Su compañera salió del salón rumbo al gimnasio.

–No puede ser –Mina recargo decepcionada; su cabeza sobre el pupitre– Ya no tendré otra oportunidad para hablar con él. Mañana temprano partimos al torneo de voleibol y cuando regresemos ya serán vacaciones de verano y por si fuera poco voy a ir a un campamento.

–Ya sé, escribe tu número de celular –le entrego una hoja decorada– y yo se lo doy, para que te hable.

–¡Usa, eres un genio!

Mina tomo la hoja y comenzó a escribir, pero tardo más de lo esperado, ya que termino escribiéndole una carta.

–Solo le falta el toque final –y beso la hoja– ¡Listo!

Mina se la entrego, suspiro y salió corriendo del salón.

–¡Gracias amiga, ten por seguro que te hablare en cuanto se comunique con migo!

Usagi corrió en dirección al salón de primero ¨B¨.

_**C**_

Lo busco en su salón, pero ya no había nadie. Espero encontrarlo en la cafetería o en los jardines o en la biblioteca y ni rastro de Malachite. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y marcharse a su casa, en el estacionamiento vio al ¨chico de la guitarra¨ a punto ponerse el casco. Se armó de valor ya que no quería decepcionar a Mina.

–Disculpa… bueno… yo… –él apago el motor– Podrías entregarle esto a Malachite… cuando lo veas.

Él cogió la carta de mala gana y la mano de Usagi tembló. Otra vez se sintió intimidada por la mirada de aquel chico. Él se bajó de la motocicleta y se le acercó más de lo que ella podía soportar, no pudo evitar sentir pánico, y sin decir nada más; ¨salió corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el Diablo¨.

Él vio con desdén el papel doblado en forma de corazón, no midió la fuerza que ejercía sobre este y termino deformándolo.

_**C**_

Usagi no pudo conciliar el sueño, por la incertidumbre de si la ¨carta¨ de Mina, había llegado a manos de su destinatario. Vio la hora de su celular; 9:05 P.M. Entonces su celular vibro y contesto.

–¡Malachite me hablo!

Usagi alejo el celular de su oído, pero Mina seguía gritando por la emoción.

–Mina, si sigues gritando así, hasta mis papás te van a escuchar.

–Lo siento… pero estoy tan feliz…. Usa, ¨te vas a ir al cielo con todo y zapatos¨… ¡Muchas gracias!

–La verdad es que quien se la entrego fue uno de sus compañeros. Te acuerdas del que se peleó con Alan, nuestro compañero de clase. Como no lo encontré en su salón, le pedí de favor a él que se la entregara.

–¡Te refieres a Diamond Kuroi! Es el mejor amigo de Malachite, además ellos tienen una banda de rock que toca todos los viernes a las 6:15 P.M. en la cafetería C…

De lo feliz que estaba Mina no se percató de que la batería estaba a punto de agotarse y se cortó la comunicación.

A los pocos segundos volvió a vibrar el celular de Usagi y sin ver de quien se trataba contesto.

–Mina, entonces…

–Acaso, ya olvidaste a tu héroe…

**Continuara…**

_**C**_

_26/III/2014_

_**C**_

_**Tenía toda la intención de publicar este capítulo el día de ayer, pero por causas de fuerza mayor me fue imposible. Pero cómo dicen: ¨lo que importa es la intención¨. Hay varios motivos por los que me anime a crear una adaptación del maravilloso manga: Koizora. Esta ya se llevaba maquinando en mi mente desde hace años, pero ya sea por una u otra cosa no se dio.**_

_**Entonces dije: porque no publicarla en el cumpleaños de Diamante (26 de marzo). Y aquí esta, deseo que disfruten de esta hermosa historia de amor protagonizada por Serena y Diamante.**_

_**Aprovecho para mandar un afectuoso saludo a todas las admiradoras de (nuestro) Diamante.**_


	2. Gracias

¨_No fui la estudiante modelo, solía pensar que mi cerebro no daba para más… entre muchas cosas, los idiomas no han sido mi fuerte… Un profesor nos comentó sobre: ¨Babel¨ y el origen bíblico de los idiomas; con el paso del tiempo llegue a la conclusión de que pese a las diferencias culturales: lo que cambia son las palabras, pero los sentimientos que quieren expresar son universales… Y hay una palabra que en cualquier idioma podría entender mi corazón.¨ _

GRACIAS

thanks - tlazohcamati - 谢谢 – obrigado – **धन्यवाद **- merci – dank - **شكرا **- gràcies – díky – 감사 - salamat kiitos - ευχαριστίες - terima kasih - go raibh maith agat – grazie - 感謝 – gratias – dzięki – спасибо – хвала – mahad – tack – shukrani – **ขอบคุณ **- **நன்றி – **teşekkürler – спасибі – **شکریہ **- esker

* * *

–¡Mírame!... Ahora tengo el valor para decirte que desde que te conocí, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti… ¡Te amo!

–No creí que tú…

Usagi había esperado con ansias aquella confesión del protagonista de su ¨dorama¨ favorito, pero ni siquiera le prestó atención al tremendo beso que se estaba dando su pareja favorita.

–Ahora es mío… –su hermano agarro el control remoto que se encontraba sobre la mesa de centro –Ni se te ocurra quitármelo… –se sentó sobre el sillón.

–Sammy, lo que tú digas…

–¿No me vas a acusar con mamá? –dijo incrédulo esperando de un momento a otro los gritos de su hermana mayor.

–Es justo que ahora sea tu turno de ver tu programa de zombies.

Su hermano no podía creer que ella fuese tan considera y más cuando su ¨dorama¨ favorito estaba al aire. Siendo así decidió no perder más tiempo y cambio de canal.

Los gritos de una mujer devorada por una gran cantidad zombies, no perturbo a Usagi, pese a que no soportaba ese tipo de escenas. Y lo cierto era que su mente estaba en otro lado lado.

Comenzó a mover su pie derecho de un lado a otro. Vio el reloj sobre la pared de la sala que marcaba las 9:00 P.M. Trato de no verse tan desesperada frente a su hermano, se recargo sobre el respaldo del gran sillón. El fresco ambiente producto del aire acondicionado, poco a poco la sumió en un profundo sueño.

Cuando despertó se vio en su cama; debajo de las sabanas, y comprendió que había sido su padre quien la había llevado como cada vez que ella se quedaba dormida en la sala.

Algo que ni ella podía creer es que se hubiese despertado de madrugada y más en vacaciones. Pudo ver desde las cortinas de la ventana, el amanecer que poco a poco hacia acto de presencia. Inconscientemente vio su celular y para su sorpresa la noche anterior había recibido un mensaje de: HEROE, así lo había registrado en sus contactos.

_¨Disculpa que en estos dos días no me comunicara contigo… Te marco mañana, para darte una explicación. Dulces sueños.¨_

Durante el tiempo que habían entablado aquella peculiar amistad, él siempre era el que le hablaba, y ella no se había atrevido a hablarle cuando él ya no lo hizo, pero, ya que estaba despierta no podía soportar la incertidumbre.

–¡Voy a marcar, pero, si no me contesta al primer tono, colgare! –se dijo decidida.

–Bueno…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, hasta ahora Usagi comprendía que era inmensamente feliz cuando escuchaba su voz.

–…yo… no… quiero molestarte… perdón por marcarte a esta hor…

–¡Me extrañaste!

–No... es… eso, pensé que te había ocurrido algo malo… y estaba preocupada…

–Entonces, te preocupaste por mí…

Y como solía pasarle a Usagi, cayó bajo el hechizo de su melodiosa risa.

–Tuve que ausentarme dos días de la ciudad, porque fui a ver a alguien muy querido para mí… Te digo algo: Te extrañe… y estoy seguro que estabas esperando mi llamada, tu voz te delata…

–Ahora que ya sé que te encuentras bien, voy a colgar… –trato de evadir el tema.

–Espera… quiero que escuches algo…

Usagi reconoció la tonada que él estaba tarareando.

–¡Es mi canción favorita!

–Qué coincidencia, también se convirtió en la mía… durante estos días la he escuchado en todas partes, no pude dejar de tararearla en todo el camino de regreso a casa; y quería que tú también la escucharas…

Él siguió tarareándola con su melodiosa voz, mientras Usagi abría las cortinas, y la Luna parecía despedirse mientras el amanecer de un nuevo día hacia acto de presencia.

_**C**_

–¡Mina, no quiero que se terminen las vacaciones de verano!

Las dos amigas se abrazaron, para consolarse la una a la otra.

–¡Estas han sido las más maravillosas vacaciones de toda mi existencia! –dijo Mina dejándose caer sobre su cama y sin querer le aplasto la cola al pobre de su gato.

–Artemis, discúlpame… –arrullo entre sus brazos al gatito quien se mostraba molesto.

Usagi le acaricio las orejitas y por un momento se perdió en sus pensamientos.

–Estoy segura que estás pensando en: Héroe.

Usagi se sentó a un lado y recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga.

–Creí que estas vacaciones serían muy aburridas sin ti… –suspiro– te confieso algo, en poco tiempo se ha convertido en alguien especial para mí.

–Te entiendo, en el campamento me las ingeniaba para hablar con Malachite… Las dos tuvimos nuestro amor de verano por teléfono.

–No creo que a eso se le pueda llamar amor.

–Aja, crees que no veo el brillo en tu mirada…

Mina se levantó de la cama efusivamente, asustando a Usagi y Artemis.

–¡Tienes que ir a mi cita con Malachite!

–Cómo crees, no quiero ser mal tercio.

–Lo que quiero decir, es que invites a tu chico misterioso y tengamos una cita doble.

–No sé si acepte, además…

–No te hagas, bien que quieres conocerlo.

Usagi se sonrojo, su amiga estaba en lo cierto. Quería conocerlo y no era tan mala idea, ya que Mina estaría a su lado.

–Nada pierdes con preguntarle…

Usagi tomo entre sus manos el celular, decidió mandarle un mensaje ya que no quería que se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo, además sería más fácil aceptar una negativa. Sus manos temblaban y se le dificultaba escribir y las pocas palabras que lograba que fueran coherentes, terminaba borrándolas.

–Por favor escríbelo por mí, estoy muy nerviosa…

Mina en un santiamén escribió el mensaje:

_Hola. Te gustaría salir en una cita doble. Nos veríamos este domingo, en el parque #10 a las 12:00._

Antes de que Usagi protestara, su amiga lo mando y la respuesta fue inmediata. Antes de abrir el mensaje ella estaba tranquila, pero no esperaba ver un simple y conciso:

_Sí._

_**C**_

–Me puedes decir dónde está mi chamarra nueva…

–La blanca de botones negros con rojo… tú me la prestaste

–¡¿Cuándo?!

–Te estas arreglando bastante para salir con Malachite… algo me decía que terminarían siendo novios –dijo con toda la intención de molestar. Dejo la llave que estaba usando en la caja de herramientas y cerro el cofre del automóvil.

–¨El león cree que todos son de su condición.¨

–Con que alguien ya conquisto el corazón de mi hermanito…

Estaba a punto de irse del taller, cuando ella lo sujeto por el cuello para obligarlo a confesar.

–Haruka, estas arrugando el cuello de mi camisa… –dijo furioso.

–¡Qué detallista resultaste ser! Es su primera cita y quieres impresionarla… quién es… la conozco… –ella rió efusivamente y sin soltarlo– ya se… es con quien te la pasas hablando por teléfono…

–¡¿Me estas espiando?!

–La que debería de estar enojada soy yo, no me dejas dormir… –bromeo– tus pláticas se escuchan hasta mi habitación… Y por si fuera poco, últimamente te la pasas en las nubes… ya no nos ayudas en el taller…

–Déjame en paz… –se soltó de su agarre.

–Ok. No quiero que mi hermanito llegue tarde a su cita…

–Que considerada…

Haruka abrió uno de los locker, saco la dichosa chamarra nueva, y se la aventó a su hermano.

–¡Suerte! –le deseo de corazón.

_**C**_

–Mi mamá diría que es un milagro; las dos llegando puntuales a algo…

–Mi mamá, también se sorprendería –Usagi sonrió, mientras acomodaba su falda para sentarse en una de las bancas del parque.

–Creo que ya llego tu chico misterioso –le susurro Mina– ¡Esta guapísimo!

Usagi se puso nerviosa, aquel joven estaba a unos diez pasos de ellas, pero, oh, decepción.

–Mi amor…

Una chica lo abrazo y por el beso, no había duda de que eran novios.

–¿Quién soy?

De repente sintió que unas manos cubrían delicadamente sus ojos, al escuchar su voz no cabía de la emoción.

–¡Malachite!

Mina se incorporó emocionada de la banca, pero, **oh, sorpresa**. Usagi no tuvo que pronunciar palabra alguna, para que Mina entendiera el mensaje de su atónita mirada.

**_¨¡Qué demonios hace aquí el amigo de Malachite! Acaso no le dijiste que ya tenía una cita!¨_**

_**¨Él no me comento que vendría con Diamond.¨**_

Es lo que Mina quería contestarle. Pero… Oh, sorpresa (por segunda ocasión).

–Estas muy linda…

Al escuchar su voz supo que no era un error que él estuviese ahí.

**_C_**

–Lo llamare Artemis II, y a este gato sí podre aplastarlo sin que me rasguñe.

Abrazo el muñeco que había ganado Malachite. Trato de bromear con Usagi, pero en esta ocasión ni la alegre Mina logro que ella dejara de sentirse incomoda.

Había decidido quedarse para no arruinarle el feliz momento a su amiga, pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no salir corriendo en dirección a su casa. No podía creer que él fuese el chico con el que estuvo hablando todo ese verano.

–Vamos a jugar Sailor V –Mina les aviso, mientras ellos estaban ¨echando carreras¨ en ¨Gran Turismo¨.

Usagi se adelantó viendo la oportunidad de alejarse ahí, ya que el juego estaba en el primer piso del ¨Centro de videojuegos¨.

Bajo las escaleras tan rápido que sin querer tropezó con un joven empleado.

–Lo siento…

–No te preocupes… Es un placer tropezar con una chica tan linda como tú –le sonrió– Estás buscando un videojuego en particular.

Ella señalo tímidamente en dirección a un grupo de jóvenes de unos catorce años.

–Sailor V, es muy popular, y tarda hora en desocuparse… Te recomiendo otro…

Cuando estaba a punto de tomarla de la mano para guiarla. Alguien la rodeo posesivamente con su brazo.

–Estoy seguro de que te gusta coquetear con todas las jovencitas, pero sabes ella me tiene a mí –lo amenazo.

El empleado decidió irse y evitar un palea. Ese tipo de reacción agresiva, era lo que ella tanto temía de Diamond.

**_C_**

–Ellas sí que son afortunadas… sus novios son muy guapos –le dijo discretamente a su amiga.

Dos jóvenes de su misma edad, estaban en la mesa detrás de ellos, no dejaban de observarlos.

–A mí me gusta el chico de coleta…

–Y a mí… –antes de que dijera algo la chica pelirroja, la mirada matadora de Mina la desanimo.

–Mejor vamos a sentarnos por allá… –propuso la asustada chica, y Mina siguió platicando.

–Espero que este semestre estemos en el mismo salón.

Malachite y Mina parecían de lo más divertidos, pero del otro lado de la mesa, no había el más mínimo dialogo por parte de los que se la habían pasado hablando horas por teléfono.

–Sus malteadas –dijo la joven mecerá y las dejo sobre la mesa.

Usagi de lo nerviosa que estaba no se percató que iba a tomar de la malteada de chocolate de Diamond y al sentir su mano sobre la de ella, la quito bruscamente y la malteada termino cayendo sobre su blusa blanca y la falda color rosa pastel.

¨¡Qué alguien me mate…¨ –pensó al ver que las miradas de los otros clientes se posaban sobre ella.

–Te acompaño al baño… –dijo Mina y se incorporó silla; junto con Usagi.

–No te preocupes puedo ir sola…

No insistió al ver la mirada suplicante de su amiga, para que la dejara alejarse de aquella penosa situación.

Su blusa nueva había quedado arruinada, trato de limpiarla con agua y jabón liquido de manos, pero, para su desgracia la mancha parecía empeorar. No pensaba salir del baño de mujeres hasta que un milagro la salvara de Diamond.

–Qué estaba pensado al hablar con alguien al que no había visto… Él sabe muchas cosas sobre mi… –recargo sus manos sobre el lavamanos y vio su reflejo sobre el espejo.

Escucho unos golpecitos en la puerta.

–Mina, ya voy a salir…

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró frente a frente con Diamond. El estiro su mano; ofreciéndole su chamarra.

–No es necesario, gracias.

Entonces él la rodeo y le ayudo a ponérsela. Ella no podía dejar de temblar, no sabía si era por qué su ropa estaba empapada o por la cercanía de Diamond.

La tomo de la mano, y caminaron en dirección a la mesa. Pero Usagi ya no estaba dispuesta a soportar más tensión.

–No se preocupen por mí, me voy a mi casa…

–Te acompaño…

–No…

Usagi no fue nada amable, y salió corriendo del establecimiento. Diamond le entrego dinero a Malachite para que pagara su parte y la siguió.

_**C**_

Se encontraba a unos metros de su casa, pero el cansancio la venció. Trato de recobrar fuerzas, y cuál fue su sorpresa: Diamond estaba a unos pasos, pero decidió dejar de huir y enfrentarlo.

–No crees que tú broma ya fue demasiado lejos…

–Recuerdas el primer día de clases del primer semestre.

**Flash Back**

¨¡Cobardes, como pueden maltratar a un indefenso animalito!¨

¨No sabes con quien te estas metiendo.¨

Le dijo uno de los niños que estaba aventándole piedras al gatito de aproximadamente un mes de nacido.

¨Mocosos malcriados… deberían de tratarme con más respeto, soy mayor que ustedes…¨

¨No por qué seas másss vieja te vamos a vamos a respetar.¨

¨Vieja, vieja¨

Gritaron al unísono los cinco niños. Usagi se quitó los zapatos y se los aventó a los niños¨

¨No huyan¨

Los persiguió por casi una cuadra y viendo que ya no podría alcanzarlos, regreso donde se encontraba el indefenso gatito. Lo busco entre los matorrales del parque y ya no estaba.

¨Dónde se habrá metido… ¿gatito? Bichu bichu… Lo que importa es que lo salve de esos abusivos…¨ –camino en dirección a la escuela, y de lo furiosa que estaba ni se percató que no traía zapatos.

**Fin flash back **

–Diana, está en mi casa…

–¿Diana?

–La gatita, que rescataste…

–Le diste un lindo nombre… me alegra saber que Diana tiene un buen hogar… –ella volvió a hablarle como cuando se comunicaban por teléfono.

Sin previo aviso él la beso.

–Me gustas…

Su confesión para nada, fue lo que ella tantas veces había imaginado, y su inexpresivo rostro la hacía dudar de la veracidad de sus palabras.

_**C**_

–¡Bienvenido!

No es que se sintiera decepcionado al ver a su amada esposa, pero su hija siempre había sido la primera en darle la bienvenida, cuando regresaba de su trabajo. Ikikuko adivino sus pensamientos.

–Usagi, me dijo que se dormiría tempano, por qué mañana es el primer día de clases. Nuestra hija está madurando.

–Es cierto, nuestros hijos están creciendo… Sammy esta estudiando para su examen de admisión a la secundaria, y en dos años Usagi presentara el examen de admisión a la universidad.

Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en el rostro de Kenji.

_**C**_

Por primera vez se despertó antes de que sonara su alarma. Y estaba llegando a tiempo a su primer día de clases. Vio la lista de los grupo y para su fortuna estaba en la misma clase que Mina. Se dirigió a su salón, entonces vio a Diamond en el estacionamiento, trato de esconderse entre un grupo de estudiantes de tercero. Faltaba tan poco para entrar al edificio ¨C¨, cuando escucho su nombre.

–Usagi…

Ella entro al edificio sin importarle nada más.

–Acaso, no me escuchas.

–Mina no quiero que me vea Diamond… Por cierto quiero disculparme por arruinarte tú cita con Malachite…

–Ni lo menciones, por cierto te hable, para saber cómo te encontrabas y… que crees… Malachite se me declaro ayer y ya somos novio, lastima que él este en segundo ¨A¨… –entraron al salón y se sentaron en sus respectivas bancas.

–Estoy feliz por ti… Lo que pasa es que me quede profundamente dormida después de tantas emociones por un solo día –y recordó su primer beso.

–Desde que vimos la golpiza que le dio a Alan. Diamond te ha dado miedo… y los rumores que hemos escuchado de que en la secundaria era un mujeriego, no lo hacen alguien confiable. No quisiera decirte esto, pero me entere de que tiene novia… ella asiste a cada una de las presentaciones de su banda –Usagi no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al escuchar esto– ...antes de adelantar conclusiones… Trate de preguntarle a Malachite sobre ella; solo me dijo que confiaras en él.

–Jóvenes, bienvenidos a al primer día de clases… –dijo su profesor.

**_C_**

–Es el primer día de clases y ya faltaste a las primeras horas. Dime tu no nombre y grupo…

El prefecto estaba fúrico, y no era para menos ya que él seguía sentado sobre su motocicleta. Solo reacciono cuando su celular timbro, y vio por la pantalla que era un mensaje de: Princesa.

¨Me encuentro en la azotea del edificio antiguo, ¿podríamos vernos?. Quiero hablar contigo.¨

Y corrió sin importarle nada más, el encolerizado hombre trato de alcanzarlo, pero a unos pocos metros el pobre ya se estaba desmallando por su falta de condición física.

**_C_**

–¿Por qué golpeaste a Alan?

–Solo querías verme para hablar de ese imbécil…

–Fue internado por varios días en el hospital, y él nunca levanto cargos… y por eso yo te tenía miedo, pero en este tiempo que hemos hablado…

Diamond estaba sentado en el borde del edificio y se incorporó dispuesto a irse. Por un momento a Usagi le pareció que él caería al vació y lo abrazo.

–Te atrape, si te importo…

–Cómo puedes jugar con eso… –comenzó a llorar, y por un momento fue presa del miedo a perderlo.

–Perdóname, no fue mi intención asustarte…

Ahora era ella la que estaba dispuesta a irse.

–Princesa, quieres ser mi novia –Diamond se hinco y beso su mano.

**Dos meses y medio después…**

–Quería ir a la escuela, pero mi mamá me obligo a quedarme en casa, por una simple fiebre.

–Yo no hubiera protestado…

–Quería verte…

Ella se sonrojo y siguió caminando.

–No creí que un chico rudo se resfriara tan fácilmente.

–El tener una novia cómo tú me hizo débil…

–¿Qué quieres decir? –se enojó ante su comentario y estaba a punto de cortar la llamada, pero su melodiosa risa siempre terminaba cautivándola.

–Cómo mi novia deberías de estar acompañándome…

–Tú deseo se ha cumplido.

Diamond escucho el timbre de la puerta de su casa.

_**C**_

–Tu amor malsano la ha condenado a vivir entre las penumbras.¨

–Tu no sabes lo que es amar¨ –lo apuñalo una infinidad de veces.

Usagi cerro sus parpados y Diamond le dio pausa a la película antes de que su novia terminara asfixiando a la pobre Diana.

–Por qué teníamos que ver esta película de terror…

–Tú la trajiste...

–Según la crítica que leí, decía que era una película romántica... –Usagi percibió un agradable aroma a flores el cuál impregnaba la sala con mayor intensidad; gracias a la ventana abierta que daba al jardín –Las flores del jardín de tu casa son hermosas…

–En verdad te gustan... –dijo emocionado y le dio un fugaz beso en la frente– ...yo las plante. Como te había comentado me gusta el aroma del jazmín.

–No creí que a los chicos les gustaran las flores.

–En realidad es un arbusto...

Usagi vio la hora en la pantalla de su celular.

–Tengo que irme... –trato de incorporarse del sillón, pero Diamond se lo impidió.

–Mis padres y mi hermana no están, acaso piensas abandonar a un pobre enfermo. Podrías quedarte un rato más.

Usagi no podía negarse y más ante aquella expresión de dolor fingido.

–Creo que mi familia sospecha que tengo novio.

–Yo no tengo ningún problema en presentarme con ellos.

–En realidad estoy preocupada de que se entere mi papá, ni tu saldrías vivo de su interrogatorio.

–También sería un papá celoso…

–Estoy de acuerdo…

–¡Oye!

–Solo me quedaré cinco minutos y ni un minutos más.

Eso cinco minutos se convirtieron en una hora, ella sin querer se quedó profundamente dormida en los brazos de Diamond. Trato de no despertarlo, pero debido a la oscuridad se pegó en la rodilla derecha con la mesa de centro de la sala. Afortunadamente Diamond permaneció dormido, ella no quería despertarlo, pero Diana comenzó a maullar.

–Shhh… Diana vas a despertarlo… –le susurro, pero la gatita seguía inquieta. Así que salió lo más rápido que pudo de la casa, y subió el puente peatonal para tomar el autobús del otro lado de la calle.

Le sorprendió ver a dos hombres con máscaras, frente a ella. Los ojos detrás de estas revelaran sus malsanas intensiones. Trato de correr, pero, no se percató de que otro tipo, se encontraba detrás de ella.

Diamond se despertó ante los insistentes maullidos de su gatita, y el hormigueo en el brazo dónde Usagi había estado durmiendo termino por despertarlo. Un mal presentimiento lo sobresalto. Se incorporó del sillón y al ver por la ventana, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y su instinto fue correr para poder defenderla.

Usagi quedo en medio de los dos sujetos y atrás de ella se encontraba otro amenazándola con un cuchillo. Sus pies no le respondían, pero se vio a obligada a bajar los escalos del puente peatonal, trato de correr pero la atraparon y cayo pesadamente sobre el duro concreto.

–Levántate… –dijo fríamente el de la máscara de monstruo.

La sangre que emanaba de la herida de su cabeza cubrió todo su rostro, pero, esto no los conmovió.

–Si vuelves a hacerlo ten por seguro que te degollare y te dejaremos desangrándote.

Diamond, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero con impotencia y desesperación, vio cuando la camioneta avanzaba a toda marcha.

_**C**_

Pensó en salta por la ventana sin terminar; prefería morir a soportar lo que esos degenerados tenían pensado hacerle. Su muerte sería inminente, después de una caída de un décimo piso. Se lo impidió él de la máscara de una mujer de edad; sujetandola por la cintura.

–Déjenme ir, se lo rueg…

–Cállate de un p… vez– la bofetada la hizo caer pesadamente sobre los escombros, por el techo de vigas vio la inmensidad del cielo ennegrecido.

–Su ropa interior es muy infantil…

Las burlonas risas retumbaron por todo el piso en ruinas.

–Si te fijas bien su cuerpo es otra cosa…

El que usaba la mascara de un bebé deformado, acercó peligrosamente la navaja para deshacerse fácilmente de aquellas prendas.

–¡Ahhhh! –grito al sentir un insoportable dolor en su costado.

–Diamond –susurro Usagi.

Cuando se percataron de quien se trataba los tres se vieron entre si y corrieron en diferentes direcciones. Diamond persiguió al que había herido con la mitad de un ladrillo. Decidió dejar a un lado su ira, y auxiliar a Usagi quien se encontraba herida de gravedad.

_**C**_

–Señora, hoy daré de alta a su hija... –le entrego la receta y salió de la habitación.

–Gracias doctor…

Ikuko ayudo a Usagi a vestirse y al ver los moretones por todo su cuerpo y rostro, se le rompió el corazón. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero trato de ser fuerte por su hija.

–Gracias por no decirle a mi papá lo que me paso… estoy segura que él tomaría el primer avión a Japón.

–Si se entera que le he ocultado algo tan grave, no sé cómo reaccionara.

_**C**_

Mina, Malachite, Sammy y Haruka esperaban sentados en la salita de la recepción del hospital. Diamond caminaba de un lado a otro. Cuando la vio corrió a abrazarla. Ella comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente entre sus brazos.

–Te juro que los encontrare y los matare.

La mirada de Diamond asusto a Haruka y a Malachite, ellos mejor que nadie sabían, que había detrás de esta.

_**C**_

–Usagi, ten un buen día… y estudia mucho –dijo alegremente su mamá.

Usagi forzó una sonrisa. Sin importar que su uniforme fuera nuevo los recuerdos amenazaban con torturarla. Pese a que ya se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, decidió entrar y no ir a la escuela.

–Princesa, buenos días…

Al escuchar la voz de su novio, dio media vuelta y él se encontraba aún lado de su motocicleta.

–Desde hoy vendré todas las mañanas por ti –le entrego un casco de color rosa. Diamond y la mamá de Usagi se sonrieron con complicidad; ella entro a la casa.

–Hay algo que quiero preguntarme…

–Sí…

–¿Cómo me encontraste?

Su sonrisa le trasmitió una infinita paz.

–¨Fue el poder de mi amor¨.

Usagi se puso el casco y se subió a la moto. El comenzó a tararear la que se había convertido en su canción. La calidez de su espalda la adormeció y todos sus miedos se esfumaron al sentirse amada y protegida.

_**C**_

–Buenas noches, disculpe que la moleste a esta hora. Fui compañera de Usagi en la primaria y me entere por Mina que estuvo en el hospital.

–Adelante… gracias por visitarla.

Ikuko la guió por las escaleras y toco la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

–Puedo pasar.

–Sí, mamá ... –se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

–Una compañera vino a visitarte.

Usagi dejo a un lado su lápiz, trato de recordar su rostro pero le fue imposible.

–Toma asiento, en un momento les traeré una rebanada de pastel que prepare esta tarde.

–Gracias... –se sentó en la silla a un lado de la de Usagi.

En el momento que Ikuko cerró la puerta, la apariencia afable de la elegante joven cambio drásticamente por un aura malvada.

–No te esfuerces en recordarme, tú no me conoces, pero yo se todo sobre ti.

De su mochila sacó una navaja y unas fotografías que Usagi reconoció al instante.

–Más te vale terminar lo antes posible con Diamond.

En su rostro se dibujó una macabra sonrisa. Con una fuerza descomunal sujeto la mano izquierda de Usagi; la hoja de la navaja era tan afilada que dejo una delgada línea roja sobre su muñeca izquierda.

–Recuerdas a mis amigos, lástima que ellos no pudieron divertirse contigo, pero quizá sí lo hagan con tu amiga Mina.

Usagi trato de decir algo para defenderse de aquella desconocida. Se sintió indefensa al ver el profundo odio que ella le profesaba.

–Te haré conocer el infierno, a tal grado que tu misma desearas terminar con tu vida...

Cerro la navaja, la dejo debajo de la libreta de apuntes que Usagi estaba estudiando; guardo las comprometedoras fotografías.

–Espero te guste el pastel de chocolate…

–Lo siento, tengo que irme, ya es tarde y mis padres se preocuparan por mi...

Aquel demonio cambio su apariencia por la de un ángel.

–Cuídate –le dio un beso en la mejilla a Usagi.

–Te acompaño a la puerta –dijo Ikuko.

El miedo se apodero de ella. No podía contarle a Diamond ya que su reacción seria violenta y por otra parte no soportaba la presión de tener que defender su relación ante alguien tan cruel. Los recuerdos de aquel día no la dejaban de atormentar. Esa vez se había salvado de ser violada… No podía contarle a sus padres o amigos ya que los preocuparía, pero eso aumentaba un sentimiento insoportable de soledad.

Extrañaba aquellos días de tranquilidad, ahora se sentía aterrada con la sola idea de lo que ella planeaba hacerle para separarla de Diamond.

_**C**_

–Usagi… Me estas escuchando

–Yo…

–Tendré que irme de pinta... bueno, para ultimar los detalles de la presentación de esta tarde...

La beso repentinamente en los labios, ella se separo bruscamente de él.

–Alguien podría vernos y…

–...y podrían matarnos.

El bromeo, pero a Usagi no le hizo ni la menor gracia y entro a la escuela sin siquiera despedirse de su novio.

_**C**_

–¿Cómo que no piensas ir a ¨la tocada¨? Va ir Haruka y algunos de nuestros compañeros. Malachite, me hizo prometer que no te diría, pero Diamond te tiene una sorpresa. Además tu nunca lo has visto tocar.

–Hoy me quitaron los puntos y me duele la cabeza... no creo…

–Usa no quería decírtelo, pero desde ayer actúas muy extraño. Si ha pasado algo puedes contármelo. Sabes que siempre te apoyare.

Usagi tenía un nudo en la garganta.

–Me convenciste, iré... –la tomo del brazo.

–Vamos a mi casa a cambiarnos el uniforme… –dijo alegremente Mina.

_**C**_

–Por aquí…–grito Haruka, quien se encontraba en la mesa frente al escenario.

Usagi reconoció a una de las personas que estaba sentada en la mesa contigua y un inmenso miedo se apodero de ella.

–Haruka, no nos vas a presentar.

–Ella es Mina y Usagi...

–Malchite y Diamond me han hablado de ustedes. Mucho gusto, me llamo Esmeralda, y quizá no conozcan a los otros integrantes del grupo: Rubeus, Kunzite y Zoisite –señalo a los tres chicos que se encontraban afinando sus instrumentos.

Las luces se apagaron y el lugar se quedo a media luz. Haruka fue la única que pareció darse cuenta del terror reflejado en los ojos de la novia de su hermano.

–Bienvenidos, la primera canción se la dedico a mi novia. Es un cover de la canción…

La situación la agobio y se le dificultaba respirar. Tenia que salir lo más pronto de hay o si no se volvería loca. Usagi corrió y Diamond la siguió sin importarle abandonar a su banda.

Ya en la entrada del local. Al ver a Diamond trato calmarse.

–¿Esmeralda, es tu ex-novia?

–Sí, no te pongas celosa... Antes de ser novios fuimos amigos y quedamos en que seguiríamos siéndolo. Por eso ella sigue viniendo a verme –entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella– Vamos a dentro, para que escuches…

–Yo… yo quiero terminar...

Él soltó su mano y ella entendió que él había aceptado su decisión. Estaba a punto de correr y alejarse lo más pronto de ahí, y entonces Diamond la estrecho entre sus brazos. Y toda la determinación de Usagi se fue por los suelos.

–¡No lo acepto!

_**Continuara…**_

_**C**_

_** Esta historia no la dejare a medias, eso sí, iré lento pero seguro. **__**La primera adaptación que vi de koizora fue la película, es muy trágica, pero muy linda. Y mi escena favorita es la del: árbol, quien ya la vio sabe a que me refiero.**_

_**Un saludo y hasta el próximo capitulo queridas lectoras.**_


	3. Río

Letra de la canción: ***The Beginning del grupo japonés ONE OK ROCK** . **Nota:** Para este capítulo ya había escrito la letra de la canción de Usagi y Diamante, pero acabo de escuchar esta genial canción… me sorprendí gratamente ya ¨que ni mandada a hacer¨. Le queda perfectamente a esta **adaptación de Koizora** (especialmente a este capítulo) Les recomiendo que la escuchen como música de fondo.

_**C**_

_¨No podía evitarlo, siempre me encontraba varios pasos detrás suyo, él al percatarse tomaba mi mano y caminaba a mi lado, pero tenía la sensación de seguir detrás suyo. Su temperamento podía ser apacible, pero, también se tornaba violento, y podía arrastrar todo a su paso, como aquel río; un bello recuerdo que está más vivo que nunca.¨_

* * *

–Papá, no te preocupes, mañana temprano estaré de regreso en casa.

–Quería que toda la familia asistiera a una exposición fotográfica, y después iríamos a cenar fuera.

–Señor, por favor deje a Usa quedarse en mi casa. Desde que tengo novio no hemos tenido una noche de chicas y queremos recuperar el tiempo.

–Cof… cof… – a Kenji la palabra: novio, no le hacía ni la menor gracia, siendo que Mina tenía la misma edad que su hija – Esta bien, diviértanse.

–Papá, te quiero.

–Hija, cuídate. Hasta mañana.

Su padre colgó y ella se sintió muy mal al tener que mentirle por segunda ocasión. Ya que para justificar su herida en la cabeza, le dijo que se había caído de la escaleras.

–Mina, muchas gracias.

–De nada. Pero recuerda que tendrás que contarme, por qué Diamond y tú ya no regresaron al café.

–Te lo prometo. Llego a tu casa aproximadamente en una hora y media.

–Ok. Nos vemos.

Usagi colgó el teléfono –con el que hizo la llamada de conferencia– y recargo sus manos sobre la mesa de estudio y vio el estante con películas. Se sintió incomoda al estar en la recamara de Diamond, era la primera vez que entraba.

Él ya no regreso con su banda y la obligo a acompañarlo a su casa.

Diamond entro y le entrego un té de jazmín, que le preparo. Usagi aún no entendía por qué estaban ahí.

Diamond comenzó a buscar ¨algo¨ en los cajones de su closet. Arrojando ropa por allí y por allá. Guardo varias cosas en su mochila. La sujeto de la mano, juntos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al garaje.

–¿A dónde vamos?

–Confía en mí…

Se pusieron sus cascos. Ella subió a la moto y desvió la mirada para no tener que ver en dirección al puente peatonal.

Su ¨paseo¨ duro más de veinte minutos. Usagi en un primer momento no reconoció por donde iban debido a la oscuridad. Pero se estaban acercando a las orillas de la ciudad.

**C**

–Fuiste muy lejos…

–¿A qué te refieres?

Ella permaneció calmada viendo por la ventana: las luces de la ciudad. Haruka no lo pudo evitar y golpeo fuertemente el volante.

–¡Algo me decía, que esa tranquilidad tuya, después de que Diamond termino contigo, era falsa!

Esmeralda se bajó del automóvil, y vio por el malecón al embravecido mar.

–Sigo sin entender… yo creí que lo que querías era engañar a tu novia que está estudiando en Estados Unidos –dijo con ironía, pero en realidad buscaba desesperadamente, no ser descubierta por la hermana del que aún consideraba su novio.

–No voy a permitir que destruyas la vida y la felicidad de mi hermano. Supéralo, su relación ya fue.

Esmeralda se sintió profundamente herida por sus palabras y cerro la portezuela de una patada.

–Esa estúpida no es nada… él solo está jugando con ella. Estoy segura que mi Diamond va a regres…

–¡Cállate! Qué crees que mi hermano les haría si se entera…

Esmeralda ni siquiera se inmuto, sabía fingir muy bien una tranquilidad que no sentía. Sin embargo, ella mejor que nadie entendía las consecuencias de esto. Por eso fue sumamente cuidadosa a la hora de elaborar su plan. Pero, no contaba con que la hermanada de Diamod intervendría.

Haruka, encendió el motor y le puso seguro a las portezuelas.

–Todavía de que tengo que escuchar tonterías, piensas abandonarme…

–Tómalo como una penitencia y ten en cuenta que no seré tan condescendiente si intentas volver a dañar **a** **la novia de mi hermano**.

**C**

–¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar?

No recibió contestación. Él colocaba una manta sobre la superficie; Usagi termino ayudándole a estirarla. Él le hizo una seña para que se sentara, ella dejo a un lado sus zapatos blancos; que destacaban de entre la hierba y las flores silvestres. Acomodo su falda de tul y Diamond le coloco sobre las piernas otra manta.

No pudo evitar bostezar. Sin embargo la penumbra que la rodeaba la hacían sentirse temerosa de su entorno. Presto atención a los sonidos de los grillos, y del río que se encontraba a un metro de ellos. Entonces, la reconforto el caudal de agua que parecía reflejar la inmensidad del cielo y a los diamantes que acompañaban a la Luna menguante.

Diamond se sentó a su lado y dejo la mochila en medio de ellos dos; de está saco una lámpara que encendió y acerco al álbum de fotografías.

–Eres tú… que lindo eras de niño.

–Ahora, ¿ya no soy lindo?

Ella sonrió, y se percató de tres niños de aproximadamente 9 o 10 años, quienes posaban para la fotografía. Reconoció a la ex–novia de Diamond; quien lo abrazaba.

–A Esmeralda ya la conoces, el niño que está a su lado es Rubeus, quien también es integrante de la banda.

Ella no pudo evitar temblar y su novio la abrazo al pensar que era a causa del frío de la noche.

–Y él… era Zafiro…

Usagi se percató de la tristeza infinita que reflejaba la mirada de Diamond, al ver el rostro de aquel niño.

–Los cuatro éramos inseparables, pero en 6° grado nos separaron. A nosotros dos nos tocó en el mismo salón. Al ser Zafiro tan tímido fue presa fácil para los brabucones de nuestra clase. Yo lo defendía, pero cuando peleábamos siempre terminaban ganándome. Así fue todo el año, hasta que entramos a la secundaria. Zafiro me confeso que le gustaba, yo no pude corresponder a sus sentimientos, pero seguimos siendo los mejores amigos... No sé, cómo diablos se enteraron y él volvió a ser víctima del acoso. Lo molestaban diciendo que: le gustaban los hombres. Después de eso él falto toda una semana a clase, y cuando estaba de camino a su casa; en este mismo río, tres ex-compañeros me acorralaron. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero sentí una mezcla de dolor y coraje. Y los derrote a todos… creo que esa fuerza se la debo a este lugar… Me prometí que nunca volvería a dejar que nadie se metiera conmigo o con mis seres queridos. Pero… falle… –la voz de Diamond se quebró– …Zafiro se suicidó…

Usagi hizo a un lado la mochila y lo abrazo. Ahora entendía el porqué del halo de melancólica de su mirada. Se sintió muy mal por haberlo juzgado tan severamente.

–Estoy seguro que él pensó que fui yo quien se los contó…

Palpo la fotografía como si con esto pudiese regresar a ese momento.

–Créeme, él no te culpo… siendo tu mejor amigo, te conocía mejor que nadie… –lo beso– …ahora que lo pienso te pareces a un río…

–No quiero ser un río, quiero ser el cielo… –se recostaron tomados de la mano– …para seguirte a cualquier lugar al que vayas y protegerte.

Entonces, Diamond le canto al oído.

***Just give me a reason****  
To keep my heart beating****  
****Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms****  
As the world falls apart around us****  
****All we can do is hold on, hold on****Take my hand****  
****And bring me back**

Cantaron al unísono.

**I risk everything if it's for you****  
****I whisper into the night****  
****Telling me it's not my time and don't give up****  
****I've never stood up before this time****…**

El comenzó a besarla con una pasión que ella nunca había experimentado, no pudo evitar sentirse temerosa; Diamond comenzó a besarle delicadamente el cuello, la respiración de los dos se tornó agitada.

Cuando Usagi comenzó a perder la timidez, los recuerdos de aquella noche: en que la maldad de Esmeralda no tuvo límites, ya que estaba dispuesta a destruir su cuerpo y alma, con tal de que Diamond regresara a su lado. Ella trato de separarse y él se lo permitió.

Se vieron por unos segundos, sus pupilas se encontraron y se reflejaron, dando lugar a un extraño tono de azul; más sublime que el del cielo.

Por arte de magia todas sus dudas y miedos se esfumaron. En su inexperiencia Usagi le correspondió.

La ayudo a despojarse de su suéter blanco adornado con rosas formadas con listón; ella hizo lo mismo con su playera amarilla con negro. La calidez de la manta debajo de ella no se comparaba con el cálido abrazo de Diamond. Era la primera vez que sentía ese acercamiento con alguien: pie con piel. Estaba segura de que era el momento perfecto y el hombre correcto. No podía evitar caer en la incertidumbre más no en el miedo.

El único testigo poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo por las ennegrecidas nueves.

El sueño fue placentero. Usagi fue la primera en despertar y lo primero que vio fue: al majestuoso ¨RÍO¨ qué resplandecía con el fulgor de los rayos sol. Todo a su alrededor parecía un paisaje completamente diferente al de la noche anterior o quizá era ella la que había cambiado.

_**C**_

–A esto se le llama compartir en pareja… Usa y ¨Di¨, se resfriaron al mismo tiempo… –Mina suspiro– … y esto indirectamente nos afecta…

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Vamos a tener que cancelar nuestra cita, por qué los dos tenemos que entregarles sus deberes y apuntes.

–Ni creas que te vas a librar de mí…

Mina se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Malachite.

–Entonces… me vas acompañar a la casa de Usa…

–…y tú me acompañas a la casa de D…

Mina lo abrazo y Malachite la beso. Los dos se fueron tomados de la mano en dirección al estacionamiento de la preparatoria.

**Dos meses después… **

–Lo siento, por una u otra razón, siempre término llorando… –Usagi tomo el pañuelo que le ofrecieron– Gracias, Michiru.

–La película tiene un final muy triste… –dijo Mina a punto de llorar al recordar la escena final.

–La banda sonora es muy bonita… –dijo Michiru.

–Hasta a mí me conmovió –dijo Haruka mientras abrazaba a su novia.

–Creo que debimos ver la película de terror…

–Malachite, ni lo menciones, ya que mi princesa, me tendría pegado al teléfono toda la noche por que no puede dormir.

–¡Oye! –Usagi le dio un codazo a su novio.

Las tres parejas rieron.

–¡Vamos a comer pizza! –dijo Mina, más que entusiasmada y todos parecían estar de acuerdo.

Pero, para a Usagi la sola idea le provoco náuseas. Decidió no arruinarles su plan; y acepto el castigo que le imponía su estómago, por haber comido dulces y palomitas a montón.

–Lo siento. Les prometí a mis padres que llegaría temprano.

–Ni creas que voy a dejarte ir sola.

Se despidieron de sus amigos.

–Usa, D, no se les vaya a olvidar ir a mi recital de violín.

–Michiru, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de recordárselo a mi hermano.

Por ser sábado la plaza comercial estaba repleta de personas. Usagi se sintió un poco mareada, pero prefirió no preocupar a Diamond; disimuladamente se sostuvo de su brazo.

–No tienes miedo a qué mi papá te siga acosando con preguntas…

–No, ya supere la primera entrevista, la más difícil…

–Tengo que decirte que no te ha aceptado del todo…

–No te preocupes, ya veras que me ganare a mi suegrito…

–Qué no te escuche, porque me quedaría sin novio… –los dos rieron y se dirigieron a las escaleras que daban al estacionamiento.

_**C**_

Usagi se despertó a media noche con un gran malestar. A penas le dio tiempo de abrir la puerta de su habitación y llegar al cuarto de baño. El alboroto que causo al vomitar; alerto a sus padres.

–Kenji, háblale a la ambulancia…

Ikuko abrazo a una desvanecida hija; quien se encontraba a un lado del lavamanos.

_**C**_

–¡Aborte! Por que cuando se lo dije me abandono… y yo no quería hacerme cargo de…

–Hija, nosotros te hubiésemos apoyado.

–Usagi…

–Papá yo…

–¡Vayámonos! Tu mamá se quedó en la casa muy preocupada… –Kenji se adelantó a la salida de: Emergencias.

Usagi se compadeció por aquella joven que había abortado.

Desde que había recibido la noticia sintió el peso de la incertidumbre. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero se obligó a ser fuerte.

**C**

Hacía unas horas estaba riendo con sus amigos, y ahora se le hacía difícil asimilar la noticia. Por si fuera poco los malestares matutinos no ayudaban.

Trato de cambiarse, pero lo hacía tan lento; como queriendo postergar el inevitable encuentro con Diamond. La casa se encontraba sola, sus padres y hermano no estaban.

No pudo evitar volver a experimentar la tan temible soledad de unos meses atrás. Sintió la necesidad de recorrer cada rincón de su casa. Cómo si se estuviera despidiendo de los recuerdos de su infancia. Tan bellos y tan memorables, y ahora le parecía que estaba dejándolos ir.

**C**

–Buenos días. ¿Qué van a ordenar?

–Solo quiero un jugo de zanahoria. Gracias.

–Dos desayunos, por favor.

La mesera se retiró y Usagi seguía viendo el menú, no podía ver a Diamond a los ojos.

–Princesa, ni creas que voy a dejar que hagas esas dietas que solo perjudican tu salud. Esa manía que tienen por querer estar perfectas para sus novios

–No se trata de eso, creo que en estos meses subiré de peso…

Diamond no entendió la indirecta, y Usagi sujeto nerviosa los guantes que se encontraban en el interior de la bolsa de su abrigo.

–Por cierto, creí que este domingo, irías con tu familia al parque de diversiones. No puedo negarte que me agrado saber que nos veriam… –palpo la mano que Usagi tenía sobre la mesa.

–¡Estoy embarazada! –dijo en voz baja.

El silencio duro unos segundos, fue insoportable para Usagi; quiso sujetar fuertemente la mano de Diamond, cuando él se incorporó bruscamente de su asiento.

–¡Escuchen, voy a ser papá! –les grito a todos los comensales.

Diamond se sentó a un lado de Usagi, la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente. Ella no pudo evitar llorar.

_**C**_

–¡Kenji, el semáforo esta en rojo!

El hombre freno antes de pasarse el alto, y que sucediera una tragedia.

–Lo siento…

Vio por el espejo a su hijo quien se encontraba profundamente dormido tras un día de pura diversión, ajeno a la preocupación de sus padres. Quienes prefirieron no decirle nada de lo que había ocurrido en la madrugada con su hermana mayor.

Ikuko palpo la mano de su esposo como muestra de que todo estaría bien, pero él la hizo a un lado, protestando que tenia que prestar atención mientras conducía.

_**C**_

–¿Qué globo te gusta?

–El que tiene forma de oso…

El vendedor se lo entrego al niño, y Diamond le pago. Así remplazo el globo que el niño había dejado ir accidentalmente.

–Gracias… –le agradeció sinceramente, y se fue en dirección a los columpios, para jugar con sus amigos.

–Mis padres se encuentran en casa... –la abrazo– ...iremos primero a hablar con ellos...

–Sí...

El parque #10 estaba impregnado de risas infantiles y de alegres familias que disfrutaban de la soleada tarde de domingo.

–Princesa, el primer paseo con nuestro bebé será en este parque.

Usagi se sintió sumamente sorprendida y conmovida ante su deseo. No pudo evitar llorar por segunda vez, en ese día. Sintió la necesidad de besarlo sin importarle que la vieran –ya no le tenía miedo a Esmeralda y a sus amigos–. En ese momento solo existían Diamond, ella y su bebé.

_**Continuara…**_

_**C**_

_**Sigo sorprendida por lo de la canción; ya que refleja perfectamente la historia de amor de Diamond y Usagi. ¿Qué les pareció él capitulo? Nos leemos. ;D**_


End file.
